


Paint It Black

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Derek, Failwolf Friday, Gen, Karaoke, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I- How much has he had?” Scott says, voice hushed like they’re in a museum. Stiles can’t really blame him - the vision before them is practically a national freaking treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Failwolf Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/failwolf+friday) over on Tumblr to the following:
> 
>  

_"I see a red door and I want it painted bllaaaaaack!"_

"I- How much has he had?" Scott says, voice hushed like they're in a museum. Stiles can't really blame him - the vision before them is practically a national freaking treasure.

_"No colours anymooore, I want them to turn BLAAAAACK!"_

"Like, eight bottles," Isaac says. He's watching the spectacle with a pinched expression, like he can't decide if he should be terrified or not.

Stiles frowns, because that doesn't sound at all right. "Of beer?"

_"I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer cloooothes!"_

Isaac flinches. "Of tequila."

Well _shit_. Stiles whistles, because A for fucking effort.

_"I have to turn my heaaaad until my darkness goes!"_

"He's already sung [Back in Black](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M6kdQtm4wE) and [Man in Black](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dY8_vZXo8oY)," Isaac says, like it's both amusing and painful.

Stiles watches as Derek throws one leg up into an air guitar while he howls at the ceiling. "Well, at least he's got a theme going."

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)!


End file.
